


You Be The Lamb, And We'll Be The Slaughter

by Wolfloner



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Established Relationship, Inaccurate Catholicism, Longing, Other, Oviposition, Painful Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut and Feels, Sub Eddie Brock, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Xenophilia, asexual reproduction, inappropriate use of bible verses, mild body horror, parent feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Kinktober 2020; Day 07: Breeding | TentaclesDid the small human say something that upset you?I’m not upset, Bud.This feels like upset. They pushed.Eddie sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. He didn’t think he felt sad or anything, so he tried to figure out what They were picking up on.The girl and her father laughed, sharing a quiet joke with each other.There! That feeling! What is it, Eddie?He blinked. Oh! That’s… He tossed around for a word. It’s a complicated one, he apologized.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946140
Comments: 28
Kudos: 296
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	You Be The Lamb, And We'll Be The Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuh.  
> So, this happened.
> 
> I promise, no one is as surprised by the twists and turns in these 2400 words than I am.

It all started with a little girl—4 or 5, by Eddie’s best guess—gazing up at his arms on the crowded trolley. “You’re pretty,” she declared, her eyes wide and full of awe as they traveled along his tattoos.

“Thanks,” he chuckled. He was pretty sure she was winding up to start asking questions when her father tugged her back with a sharp, “Don’t talk to strangers.”

**What’s wrong, Eddie?**

_Huh? Nothing’s wrong._

They didn’t believe him, judging by how They started poking at his memories, trying to understand his emotional state.

**Did the small human say something that upset you?**

_I’m not upset, Bud._

**This feels like upset.** They pushed.

Eddie sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. He didn’t _think_ he felt sad or anything, so he tried to figure out what They were picking up on.

The girl and her father laughed, sharing a quiet joke.

**There! That feeling! What is it, Eddie?**

He blinked. _Oh! That’s…_ He tossed around for a word. _It’s a complicated one,_ he apologized.

It wasn’t until they were off the trolley and away from anyone who could catch a stray weird expression that he picked up the thread again.

 _I kind of always thought I’d be a dad one of these days,_ he admitted.

They projected the concept of a nod. **We understand that impulse. All beings want to spread their genetic material.**

 _That’s true, I guess,_ Eddie bit back a laugh. _Not quite what I meant, though. Being a parent—at least for humans—isn’t just about making more of us._

**Why not?**

_Because it takes a long time for humans to grow. We come out like half-done developing._

**That seems impractical.**

_It is. But that’s why. Being a parent isn’t just making another human. It’s about raising them and shaping them and watching them grow and change and love._

He stopped on their landing, feeling Their guilt start to settle at the back of his throat.

_Hey, why are You upset now?_

**We took that from you.**

“No, You didn’t,” Eddie said quietly, fishing out his keys. “I fucked that up for myself _long_ before You came around.”

His assurance didn’t seem to help Them feel any better. **Is it still something you want, Eddie?**

“I don’t know,” he dropped his keys and wallet into the bowl by the door. “Conceptually, yeah, I guess. But in reality… I’m old, Bud.”

They pressed out of his chest to look him in the eye. **“You’re not old, Eddie. Your reproductive materials are still in excellent condition.”**

“How would You even know if my sperm was good or not?”

**“We read when you’re asleep.”**

Eddie shook his head lightly. “Okay, fine. There’s still all the rest of parenthood. Like the _other parent_ part.”

**“We could find Us a good mate.”**

“Bit concerned about that phrasing,” he mused, rummaging through the refrigerator. “Besides, I’m not interested in finding anyone. I’ve got You.”

**“But you can’t reproduce with Us.”**

“And I’m fine with that,” he did his best to assure Them.

They were uncharacteristically quiet as Eddie warmed up some leftover chicken alfredo. Usually, he’d get at least a few comments complaining about how long their meat had been dead. But not today.

“Darling?”

**“Thinking, Eddie.”**

“Oh. What’re You thinking about?”

**“We could pretend.”**

“Pretend what, exactly?” He offered Them a forkful of pasta.

**“That We could reproduce together.”**

Eddie stared as They absorbed the offered food.

“Come again?”

He felt the twinge of anxiety for only a moment before They buried it away from him. **“Would you like that, Eddie? We could hold you down and fill you with Our seeds. Keep you full of Our spawn.”**

“Um,” his mouth went dry. Who the fuck had taught Them about roleplay? “Do You want to do that?”

 **“Always, Love,”** They headbutted the side of his face. **“Always want to hold you down. Always want to make you** ** _Ours.”_**

* * *

 **“Going to make you feel good, Eddie,”** They growled, wrapping Their tentacles around him and spreading him open. **“Fuck you and fill you up until you can’t stand it.”**

Before Eddie could respond with anything but a flurry of arousal, They shoved _something_ inside him. It was wide and blunt and _hard_ in a way They hadn’t used on him before. He whimpered into the pillow. Whatever They were mimicking, _it hurt._

**“We know, Love, We know,”** They purred, pushing even deeper inside him. **“We’re sorry that it hurts.”** They weren’t, he knew. It was okay, though; he wasn’t sorry about it either.

“Wha-what is it?”

 **“An ovipositor,”** They explained. **“So We can deposit Our seeds deep inside you. So Our spawn will grow strong within you, Eddie.”**

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Eddie moaned, arching back and drawing Them even deeper. “Yes, please,” he breathed. “Want… Yeah, want that too, Darling. _Please.”_

 **“You beg so pretty,”** his arousal shot through Them at Their words, and They paid it back in kind. _They_ were getting off on this, in a way that wasn’t reliant entirely on Eddie’s pleasure. **“Tell Us what you want, Eddie.”**

“I want,” he gasped, struggling to pin down _any_ thoughts besides the pressure and pleasurepain of his Other’s fucking _ovipositor._ (It was a shame he could never repeat anything of this to anyone else.) “I…”

 **“Of course you can tell others,”** They corrected his thoughts. **“You should be proud. Such a good host for Us. Opening your body for Our children.”** A thin tentacle wrapped around his throat, nudging his head up until he was looking in Their eyes. **“Do you want to show them, Eddie? Show them how** **_good_ ** **you are, for Us?”**

“Yes,” he wheezed around the tentacle. “Yes, please. I want them to know.”

 **“Think of how proud they’d be,”** They instructed. **“Anne and Dan, both. They’d be in awe of what We’d done.”**

Thoughts of Anne seeing him like this—of _knowing_ just how much Eddie enjoyed games like this—probably should have made him uncomfortable, or embarrassed. Instead, he found himself groaning with pleasure at the prospect. Hell, he even liked the idea of impressing Dan, who would probably be nothing but polite in his fascination.

Part of him was disappointed that this _was_ only a game. That it wasn’t real and couldn’t be.

 **“It’s real right now,”** They soothed, and the hardness inside him stopped moving. If he had to guess, he was pretty sure They were inside his _intestines._ **“Are you ready, Eddie?”**

“For what?” He asked, unable to fight down the burst of anxiety that accompanied the possibilities flickering through his mind.

**“Our seeds. Surely you know how reproduction works, don’t you?”**

Later, Eddie would laugh at the condescending tone They managed to affect. Especially since it was accompanied by Their mental image of thick black eggs being forced inside him, much deeper than anything was meant to be.

“Oh, God, no,” he whimpered, his insides twisting in fear.

**“God would be pleased with you, too.”**

Eddie choked in shock. Aside from a handful of brief conversations about his childhood and a few explanations of religion as humans practiced it, They’d never mentioned God before. They always left Eddie to pray as he wished with no commentary.

He wasn’t sure how to feel about this shift in the status quo.

 **“Tell Us We’re wrong,”** They challenged.

“I don’t think this is what He had in mind,” Eddie managed after a moment.

 **“Isn’t it?”** They asked. **_“Be fruitful and multiply, and fill the earth and subdue it.”_**

So They _had_ been paying attention. Apparently.

 **“Our children, Eddie,”** They growled, **“Would be** **_designed_ ** **to subdue Earth.”**

Eddie squirmed, uncertain. This felt… Good. Enticing. But also gut-wrenchingly blasphemous.

Nothing happened for a long moment. 

**Eddie?** They asked softly. **Love?**

“P-please,” he licked his lips. “Please. I want…”

They understood, embracing him tightly. **“Ours, Eddie,”** They reminded him.

And then something _else_ was moving inside him, and he cried out, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the bed. It wasn’t close to the most painful thing They’d ever done to him, but that didn’t make it any less intense. His ass was forced impossibly wide and it was only a quick tentacle in his mouth that kept his scream from alerting their neighbors. 

The thing pushed its way deeper inside him, forcing his insides to bulge and rearrange to accommodate its movement.

Tears spilled down his face freely. He’d have sobbed if he was capable of breath. They breathed for him, making sure he had plenty of oxygen in his blood. But he couldn’t expand his lungs, and it _burned._

 _Please,_ he begged, _please, it hurts._

The tip of Their tongue licked up his tears. **“Good.”**

He convulsed as the… Oh, God, it was an _egg!_ The _egg_ finally reached the end of its journey. He was pretty sure he could _hear_ a squelch as it left the ovipositor.

**“That’s right, Darling. Our seeds. Or eggs, if you like that better.”**

_Seed_ s _?! Plural?_

“We won’t give them all to you. Not all at once.”

 _How many?_ He thrashed. Despite the fact that he didn’t _need_ to breathe right then, his body disagreed.

**“How many can you handle?”**

He wasn’t sure he’d even handled _one._

_I don’t know._

**“You’re going to take another.”**

As soon as the decision was made for him, Eddie’s mind quieted. _Okay,_ he agreed.

The second seed pressed into him, and it was no less traumatic than the first. It didn’t help that he couldn’t stop his body from tensing and struggling, trying to push it back out of him.

 **“Submit,”** They ordered, tightening around his throat. **“You’re** ** _ours,_ ** **Eddie. And We’ll do whatever We want with you.”**

Eddie _broke,_ his brain going white with pain when the second seed shoved the first even deeper inside him. He was only vaguely aware of a _third_ seed working its way into him, ignoring the way that his body just wasn’t _made_ to house things in his intestines.

He was floating, being shifted, and turned as They wished. He couldn’t do anything to stop it.

He didn’t want to.

 **“Delicious, Eddie,”** They praised, licking the sweat from his body. **“Such a good host. Such a good** **_Other.”_ **

A tentacle ghosted across his penis, and he cried out anew. The skin was so sensitive, as if… _Did I come?_

**“Mmhmm.”**

Somehow, he found it in himself to blink his eyes open. _When?_

**“When the last seed reached your cecum.”**

He felt himself start to panic. _They’re where?!_

 **“Shh,”** They embraced him, one tentacle stroking his belly. **“Don’t worry. We knew not to push them into your ileum.”**

Eddie couldn’t decide if he hated or was grateful for the fact that he _knew_ the parts of his intestines They were describing because They knew them, and They wanted him to know as well.

He had three massive-feeling _seeds_ sitting in the entrance of his large intestine.

At some point, They had removed the tentacle in his mouth, and he almost wanted it back. Hyperventilating was painful.

_Oh God, oh fuck, please, please, please._

**“Eddie! Stop panicking!”**

That didn’t help at all. 

_Why would you—?_

**“Pretend,”** They reminded him.

Immediately he felt the seeds distending his organs melt away, reabsorbed into Their mass. They wrapped around him protectively and held him.

He’d… Had he really forgotten?

Eddie felt the desperate laugh before it bubbled out of him. “Jesus Christ,” he sobbed, melting against Them. “I’m so sorry, Love.”

They didn’t feel particularly concerned about his state. But They were confused. **“How did you forget?”**

“I don’t know! I just… You were saying it so matter-of-factly! And it hurt. A lot.”

**“You enjoy that.”**

“Of course I do,” he shook his head. “And I _did,_ Love,” he clarified. It wasn’t necessary, They knew it as well as he did. “But it felt… Real.”

Their head floated into his line of sight, just so They could tilt it at him. **“We don’t reproduce with seeds, Eddie. Or eggs.”** They explained patiently.

“No, I know—Okay, well, actually, I didn’t know that.” He could feel his breathing and blood pressure returning to normal, and gave Them a bright spark of gratitude for Their help. “How _do_ You reproduce?”

 **“Budding,”** They offered. **“We take the DNA of all the beings We’ve bonded with, and let part of Us slough off.”**

“And that turns into a new Klyntar?”

**“Exactly.”**

Eddie hummed, rolling that over in his mind. “So… How much control do You have over that?”

**“What do you mean?”**

“Like, do You have a say in how much of others’ DNA gets absorbed into mini-You?”

They laughed softly. **“Some,”** They offered. **“We’ve never done it, though. So We aren’t sure of the specifics. But it would be disadvantageous if We couldn’t remove detrimental traits from Our hosts.”**

He couldn’t help but think of all the terrible _implications of_ that line of thinking.

 **“You can’t judge Our biology based on your own morals,”** They scolded, unimpressed. **“We’re** **_not_ ** **human.”** Just to prove Their point, They opened Their mouth wide, exposing the rows of fangs that They usually kept hidden.

**“Klyntar do not raise Our young. We have no sense of community. We evolve rapidly because We must.”**

“I’m sorry,” Eddie whispered. He pulled his arm free and reached into Their mouth, trailing his fingertips along the razorblades They were baring at him. And he _was_ sorry. Both for offending Them, but also because he could _feel_ how badly They wished Their species was less cannibalistic.

They’d admitted, towards the beginning of their partnership, that the trip that brought Them to Earth was one of the first of its kind for hundreds of _thousands_ of years. And that every second in the ship with four other Klyntar had been restless and fearful. If any had let Their guard down for just a moment, the others would have destroyed Them for it.

It sounded horrible. Lonely and terrifying.

 **“It** **_was_ ** **those things, but We didn’t know there were other options.”** They finally closed Their mouth, reshaping it away from a horror movie monster. They curled up on his chest so that he could smoothly run his fingers Through them. **“Maybe someday,”** They mused.

“The others could figure out how to work together?”

 **“Unrealistic,”** They sighed. **“But maybe some will find hosts like you. They can find out that there’s more to life than surviving.”**

Eddie smiled and wrapped his arms around the parts of Them that he could. That sounded like a good argument for having their own spawn to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Spideypool (no, not that one. The other one. FBiNS. _That_ Spideypool.) and Humiliation Kink.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblr: [@Wolfloner-Official](https://wolfloner-official.tumblr.com/)  
> [Wolf And Sky's Fever Dreams (Discord server)](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)  
> HMU if you wanna chat or w/e. :)


End file.
